Triple Threat
by Lilith'sDiary
Summary: Troubled teen Bella is sent to juvie where she meets two handsome strangers who become her closest friends and more. The three later uncover a dark secret about the facility they're in & decide to break out which leads them to life on the road, then the streets and finally to immortality. Bella/Jasper/Caius. AU. -ON HOLD, BUT WILL BE COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This fic is rated M for a reason. It has a LOT of violence, language, adult themes and teenage sex. Please no underage. Also, some of the characters including Bella will be a little OOC.**

**Jasper/Bella/Caius**

* * *

**Ball and Chain**

**-Bella-**

Charlie pulled into the parking lot of Salt Lake Juvenile Correctional Facility. We stepped out of his cruiser wordlessly, feeling the balmy night air waft around us in a gentle breeze. The chirping and gribbits of the crickets and frogs echoed throughout the area, the only sounds which could be heard.

"Ready?" asked Charlie while he opened up the trunk to get my luggage out.

I looked up at the large building which was to be my home for the next year or so and I was filled with dread. I didn't think much of it when the court ordered me to remain in state custody at juvenile hall, but now, here, standing only a few feet away from the entrance to this nest filled with delinquents, I was quickly realizing the actual gravity of my situation. _Just deal with it Swan!_

"Yes" I replied harshly at Charlie who only sighed as I grabbed my bags from him not bothering to wait for him to close the trunk as I stomped all the way to the front doors which hissed open for me.

I stepped inside of a small room with walls painted that horrible hospital green colour. A female warden stood beside a small conveyer belt. "Place your bags on the scanner" she asked gruffly.

"As if someone would be stupid enough to bring weapons to a prison" I mumbled angrily, watching her dark beady eyes narrow at me. I smiled at the tiny rise I got out of her, as petty as it was, but it made me feel good none the less.

Charlie stepped inside a minute later, wordlessly nodding at the warden before she picked up a black rod-like device. "Step forward so that I can scan you"

I stepped forward, spreading my arms and legs apart as she waved the scanner over me. Finding me clean, she wordlessly motioned for Charlie to step forward as well.

"Right, step inside. Mr Doyle can further assist you" spoke the warden in a monotonous tone as she completed her scanning of Charlie.

Charlie and I walked towards the reception area where a young woman with a short stylish haircut in a plum hue sat speaking to a seemingly middle aged man with short, neatly cut greying hair. The man turned towards us as he heard our footsteps, a disgusting overly cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, the Swans I take it?" asked the man as Charlie stepped forward and gave the man a handshake.

The man reminded me of one of those go-getter youth programme adults who act twenty years their junior. I didn't know this guy, but it sure looked like I wasn't going to like him if he kept up with this overeager and too positive attitude.

"That's right yes, and you are?" asked Charlie as they pulled their hands apart.

"I'm Dave Doyle, pleased to meet you Mr Swan" Doyle then turned towards me. "And you must be Isabella, you'll love it here, I assure you! And please I'm just Dave to you kiddo!"

Urgh, someone keep the vitamins and coffee away from this dude. "It's just Bella, and only my dad gets to call me kiddo" I mumbled while folding my arms against my chest. Yeah, that made me sound like a little brat, but how else was I supposed to get my frustrations out?

"Bells!" whisper-yelled Charlie as he lightly jabbed me in my ribs with his elbow.

I glared up at him before Doyle responded still grinning like the damn Cheshire cat. "Oh don't worry about it sir, by the time Bella leaves here she'll be the happiest and most polite kid on the block!"

_Whatever._

A door to the left opened and in stepped a tall, chubby ginger haired woman wearing the same grey uniform as the warden in the scanning room did.

"Here's Regina, she'll be taking you to your room Bella. I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes to your dad" Doyle then nodded at Charlie before entering a room behind the reception area.

"Well, I guess this is it for now Kiddo" spoke Charlie, looking rather dejected while he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I looked down, not knowing how to handle or cope with the overwhelming torrent of emotions I was experiencing. I would miss Charlie like hell, but I was too proud to say it. I was angry at myself for disappointing him with all that I've done and said in the past – the way I treated Sue and my step siblings Seth and Leah. But I was also angry at him for neglecting me when those three entered his life. I was furious at Renee for letting Phil…

"Bells?"

I shot my head up, thankful that Charlie spoke so that I could push those God-awful memories and thoughts to the very back of my mind.

"Yeah, I guess" I murmured, suddenly feeling lost and alone like a small child separating from their parents for the first time on their first day of kindergarten.

"Now, I don't want to hear of you getting into any fights or burning things down – and try to keep that smart mouth of yours at bay, okay Bells?" he smiled down at me softly while giving my shoulders a squeeze.

I gave him a small nod before he gave me the famous awkward Swan hug. "I'll be seeing you again before you know it. Take care kiddo" with that Charlie turned around and exited the building.

"This way Swan"

I picked up my gear and followed on after Regina. We passed through a long hallway painted in a seafoam colour, which was made to look even colder and less inviting thanks to the bright florescent lights. After a few more turns and passages we came to stop in another passage which was cordoned off with a cell door. A middle aged brunette warden sat behind it at a small table and chair filling out a few papers from what I could see. She looked up when she heard the jangle of Regina's keys fastened to her belt and smiled at the red head before looking me up and down.

"This the new one?"

"Sure is Val. And she's going to be as good as an angel, _isn't she?_" Regina asked me in a not so pleasant tone, almost daring me to say no.

I simply looked away, not wanting to start shit on my first night here, though all I wanted to do was introduce my fist to her pudgy face. She laughed with the other woman when I said nothing before pulling open the barred gate so we could continue on our way.

Eventually we walked into a large square shaped room. In front of me was a lounge area with various round tables and chairs here and there, some sofas and armchairs and four televisions. The room was four levels high with seven doors on the right, left and center of every level, including the bottom one we were standing on now.

I followed her up to the first level before making a right and stopping before the second door from the staircase. The door was made from a dark wood which was visible through the chipped beige paint and had a small square window situated in the upper half of it.

"This here's your room Swan. Lights out at 8:30pm, wakey wakey at 6:00am. Inside is your bed, a small desk, a closet for your clothes, a toilet and a small basin. Showers are before breakfast which is at 7:00am and after dinner at 6:30pm. You'll also find your schedule and programme lying on your bed. Right, get to it"

As I stepped inside the room Regina slammed the door shut and locked it. _Great, this is like Alcatraz. _

I dumped my bags on my bed and looked around. The room was small and stuffy. A single bed with some industrial-grey and orange bedding stood at the very back of the cell. Next to the bed on the left hand side against the wall stood the khaki metal closet. Opposite the closet against the right hand side wall was the bench-desk which looked well used if all the stickers and scissor scratched carvings were anything to go by. And lastly a small white porcelain basin and steel toilet stood in the left hand corner of the room alongside the door. All this was beautifully enhanced by the cold glow of the florescent light in the ceiling – how homely. _Not._

With a frustrated sigh I pulled off my plain black tee, unhooked my bra, kicked off my sneakers and shrugged of my jeans before unzipping my duffel bag and pulling out a pair of soft grey sweats and a white tank top.

After changing into my sleepwear I flopped onto my bed before taking a look at my schedule.

"Let's see" I murmur to myself.

_8:00am – Math with Mr Hudson. _Fuck, so early in the damn morning.

_9:00am – English with Miss Ives._

_10:00am – Science with Mrs Porter._

_11:00am – Biology with Mr Roberts._

_12:00pm – Spanish with Mr Martinez._

_1:00pm – Lunch._

_2:00pm – World history with Miss Rothman._

_2:30pm – Computer studies with Mr Vaughn._

_3:00pm – Session with Dr Carpenter._

_4:00pm – P.E. _You have got to be kidding me – after _all _that they dump _P.E _on me, great.

I dumped my schedule on the floor next to me before slipping under the covers and folded my arms behind my head. Taking in and exhaling a deep breath I stared at the florescent light above me wondering what and who tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and favourited/followed**

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this is not a strictly hetero relationship with Bella – yes, there will be slash.**

* * *

**A New Friend**

**-Bella-**

I woke up with a start after hearing a banging against my cell door followed by a very loud "rise and shine ladies, up and at 'em!"

With a groan I swung my legs out of bed, picked up my schedule and placed it on the desk. I then opened the closet to see the uniform I was supposed to wear. _Dear God. _A bright orange jumpsuit. Hell, you'd think that I killed somebody to earn the right to wear an orange jumpsuit.

I stuffed some underwear, the supermax worthy jumpsuit, my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, along with other essentials that I needed for my shower into a plastic packet and opened my door which had a moment ago been unlocked for me.

As I stepped outside my cell, almost every girl nearby stared at me like I had two heads or something. This was just like the first day at Forks High after moving back in with Charlie. I lowered my head, letting my curtain of dark brown hair hide my face – my very flushed face from all the damn stares.

I silently followed a group of girls carrying their jumpsuits along with their toiletries. I trailed them down the staircase before they made a left and stepped through a large royal-blue double door, as they did so, steam wafted out from it. The bathroom was basically underneath my cell.

I quickly looked into the actual bathrooms before making a right into the changing room. Great, an open shower room. _That's a lot of asses_, I thought before a lanky girl turned around to face my direction. _Okay! Moving along! _

I stepped into the changing room and found an empty locker close to the back of the room. I sat down on the bench heavily, still pissed that I had to wake up so early. As I pulled my second white sock off of my foot I heard snickering and giggles close by me. I turned my head to see a small group of girls standing in a circle, looking my way with amused expressions on their faces. I scowled at them before continuing with the removal of my clothes.

Once I had wrapped a rough, blue towel around me I made my way into the shower room with my shower gel and hair products. I removed my towel and hooked it on one of the hooks on the entrance wall of the shower room before heading to an empty showerhead on the left side of the large room.

The warm water felt good against my skin and instantly lifted my mood, especially with the relaxing aroma of my lavender shower gel. I sighed contently as I gently lathered my hair in shampoo.

"Hey new girl, what's your name?" came a light voice from beside me.

I cracked open my eyes to see a fair skinned girl with hazel eyes and long curly light brown hair looking at me while she lathered herself up with a bar of neon green soap.

"Bella, yours?"

"Denise or Denny, whatever you want to call me"

I gave her a small smile before rinsing the shampoo out of my hair.

"So what you in for?" she asked as she squeezed a big blob of conditioner on her head.

I contemplated on whether or not I should tell her, but I suppose some people in here have likely done worse things than I have. And if anyone couldn't give two hoots about what I've done; it's these people, in here with me for similar reasons.

"Ibeatuptwogirlsburneddownthe irhomesanddrovehomedrunk" I rushed out, feeling terribly embarrassed at what I had done.

"What?" laughed Denny, amused at my faster than light ramble which she obviously didn't catch.

With a sigh I turned to her and started to explain in a much slower and clearer fashion. "I got sucked up into this small 'business' ring at school which lead me to selling pot to the other kids - I was in a really bad frame of mind, I still am I suppose. But back then I just thought 'fuck you world, I'm going to do whatever the hell it is I want and make some money while doing so'. Two goody-goodies found out; named Jessica and Lauren and threatened to tell on me" Denny and I both let out a small laugh at how childish the latter part sounded."So later that Friday evening I was at a friend's house, Paul, this guy from the Indian reservation close to us – we were on our third bottle of Jack, chilling to some Nu Metal and smoking pot when my phone buzzed indicating I had a text message"

I too was now lathering my hair in the conditioner before speaking up again. "So it was Lauren, reminding me that come Monday, she and Jessica would be going straight to the principal and my dad, who is the Forks Chief of Police, about the little 'business' venture that I was a part of"

"So what did you do?" asked Denny, looking genuinely interested.

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the intense feeling of pure rage that ran through me after that text message, whether it was a combination of the alcohol, the pot and the strong dislike I had for those two I didn't know but I sure transformed into a banshee from hell.

"I didn't even say anything to Paul as I stormed out of his house. I knew that both Lauren and Jessica's parents had a usual get-together at La Bella Italia restaurant every Friday night, so I didn't have to worry about them. So I sped out of the rez like a bat out of hell in a red haze and drove straight for Jessica's house first"

"Woah, glad I wasn't Jessica at that moment"

I gave Denny a wry smile. "I skidded to a screeching halt in her driveway, got out of my old truck and banged on her front door. I didn't receive an answer but I heard really loud Justin Bieber music being played from inside the house so obviously she couldn't hear me. I took a rock from her garden and used it to smash the glass front door open before stumbling inside and racing up her staircase"

I chuckled at remembering the look of pure horror on Jessica's face when I burst through the door while she was singing 'Baby Baby' with her hairbrush in nothing but a skimpy blue tee and a pair of pink panties. However my smile disappeared when I remembered what I did and just how wrong it was.

"I marched right up to her, got so close that the tip of my nose touched hers, I then called her a bitch, pulled back my fist and slammed it right onto her jaw effectively knocking her out"

"Oh my God that's so awesome, go Bella!" commented Denny with glee and a huge smile.

"It would've been awesome if I had just stopped there" by this time, both Denny and I had dried ourselves off and were now seated on the bench in the center of the changing room. "I was still fuming, my vision was literally red - and I don't think I was _just _pissed about the Jessica-Lauren thing - a lot of my problems and hang-ups bursted out of me that night. I truly believe that I had some form of a meltdown or something because my emotions were majorly haywire. I stormed back down the stairs, grabbed the canister of fuel from the back of my truck and emptied half of the liquid in her living room before lighting a match and setting her house on fire"

"Fuck Bella, that's intense" Denny ran a hand through her damp hair and motioned for me to continue.

"I didn't stay to witness my handiwork, I jumped right back in my truck and sped off towards Lauren's house, swerving and jerking the truck like a maniac – my vision was blurry from all that Jack and the pot was totally tearing my reality apart. I came to halt in front of Lauren's house, hopped out of my truck, banged on the door like I did at Jessica's and again received no answer"

"Luckily for me the door was unlocked. As I stepped inside the dimly lit house I could hear the tv blaring upstairs. I called out her name as loudly as I could which made the tv upstairs go silent all of a sudden before I heard swift footsteps heading for the stairs"

"A look of surprise, shock and even a little fear spread across her face at seeing me standing there, hair wild and clothes dishevelled – I probably looked like the wild woman of the jungle. I didn't give her a chance to speak because I had already pounced on her, knocking Lauren to the ground. My fist pummelled her face over and over again, until my knuckles were bloody and bruised and she was spitting out blood and teeth from a very bruised face. And after that, I did the same thing with her house like I did with Jessica's. Not caring at all if they were still inside when the flames consumed the entirety of the homes"

"Wow" Denny looked like she was in awe, or shock maybe. "Did they die?"

Relief washed over me as I remembered hearing that both of them managed to escape through their back doors, but both their homes were burnt beyond saving. I looked down to my sock covered feet, afraid of the feelings I still felt about that whole incident. A part of me regrets what I did, is disgusted by it even. But there's another part which screamed at me that I was stronger, I was better, I was the predator and they were the prey, that I shouldn't feel guilty for being one up from them. That they got what they deserved and they should just be all too grateful that they were so lucky to live. I couldn't believe that I even had that part inside of me which could feel and say such things – but, there it was.

I leaned my elbows on my knees, staring at nothing in particular, my thoughts swimming with the memories of my past. "No, they managed to escape before the flames got to them"

"So what is it you did?" I asked, quickly trying to get the attention away from me.

"Oh man, I feel small time compared to you. I did a series of shoplifting, got into a few school fights. And that's it. Nothing exciting like you or anything"

"How long are you here for?"

"Just three months, you?"

I stood up from the bench and slipped into the garish jumpsuit. "One to two years - depending on my behaviour and mental and emotional improvements"

"_Damn_" replied Denny as she finished tied the laces of her green Keds sneakers.

"Yep" I tried not to think of being stuck here for so long and thought of something better. "Well, off to breakfast then? I'm starved" I rubbed my stomach while I dreamily thought of sausage, bacon, hash-brown, scrambled eggs and fried tomato.

Denny chuckles at my expression as she motions for me to follow her. "Sorry to disappoint you, but all you get for breakfast here is watery oats"

"Fuck" I reply in a huff while scowling at the thought of being served watery slop for the next year and a bit.

"Come on, it's not so bad, it's actually really good goo, once you pull out the usual stray hair"

Denny bursts into laughter at my expression before patting me on the back. "Come on new girl, let's go put our gear away and head straight for the eating hall so we can get one of the good seats by the window before they're all taken"

* * *

**In the next chapter you'll finally be seeing who you're all waiting for. I hope my writing is up to standard and my English is alright as I'm pretty new to actually writing stories and English is only a second language to me.**

**A/N: I was browsing YouTube earlier when I came across a Twilight voice-over parody. I was near pissing myself with laughter at this – it was really freakin' funny (well, to me at least). In any case if you want a laugh at one of our favourite book/movie's expense, then you should really watch these. The links to them are on my profile. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so there's no confusion later on in this chapter, Bella is 16, not 17.**

* * *

**The Cowboy & the Englishman**

**-Bella-**

We reached the bright yellow painted cafeteria noting with satisfaction that there were still a few window seats available. "Go and grab us a table Bella, I'll go fetch our porridge" Denny headed towards the food line with two orange plastic bowls in hand leaving me to claim an empty table.

My face started flushing again once I noticed the amount of girls _and _boys staring at me, dying to see where and with who I would sit. A strong feeling of déjà vu overcame me as I remembered my first day in Forks High. With a frown from all the staring I quickly walked towards a table against the window near the back of the cafeteria which overlooked a cemented court with outside picnic tables walled off with a wire fence alongside the sports field.

A bowl filled with steaming runny oats was placed in front of me and I looked up at Denny with a smile. She sat down and immediately started digging into her breakfast.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but don't you have other friends here? I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated to hang out with me just because we spoke in the bathr—"

Denny cut my rambling off with her index finger raised and a smile on her face. "I had one friend here for the two weeks that I've already been here, but she completed her stay here two days ago"

"Oh" was all I said before filling my mouth with the warm, sticky oats. Not sure if I liked the idea that I was just scooped up so that she wouldn't be alone.

The cafeteria was getting louder now that more kids were filing in. I scanned the room slowly, trying to get a good look at everyone when in the very back corner opposite us I spotted the two most insanely gorgeous boys I had _ever _seen! _Fuuuuck! _Not even the three males of that weird Cullen posse back in Forks could compare to these two.

"Those two boys in the back, do you know who they are?" I asked Denny, feeling my face flush and my heart thud loudly in my chest as the platinum blonde one caught me staring.

"I suggest with those two you look but don't touch" came a rather serious reply back.

"What?" why would she say that?

Denny leaned in towards me like she was about to share some top secret state information.

"The dark blonde one is Jasper Whitlock, and the other is Caius van Horn. Caius has been in here since he was 12, Jasper since he was 14 – they're both 17 now"

"What did they do to get in here at such a young age? Do you know?" God, my timing was bad, now Jasper caught me staring. I quickly looked away and focused on Denny.

"Yep. Tracey, my friend who left two days ago was very clued up on the goings on around here, so I got informed on everything and everyone"

"So Jasper's father Denver is a cattle rancher out in Houston, his mother Peggy-Lee owns a successful pub & grill and his older brother Peter just started college this year in Seattle. Apparently his father often lost himself in fits of rage and regularly beat him and his mom up, but never Peter for some reason. Anyway one night after a particularly harsh beating, Jasper crept into his parents' room and stabbed his father with a kitchen knife. His dad survived though, so it was a case of attempted murder – well at least that's what I heard from Stacey who heard that from one of the councellors"

"Surely a councellor wouldn't relay such personal information with one of us would they?" I ask confused and a little worried that there was a councellor around here with a big mouth, as I didn't really want every kid around here to know what I did.

"No no, Stacey was a master at eavesdropping – she always seemed to be in the right place at the right time when information was being dished out"

That certainly made me feel better. I also felt a little bad now that I was learning of Jasper's and Caius' personal backgrounds without them knowing. I knew that I wouldn't like people discussing my personal life behind my back. But I also couldn't deny that I was very interested in who they were. As I watched the two converse almost affectionately in conversation with one another I noticed that they seemed very withdrawn and detached from the rest of the kids here. They appeared to be really close and for reasons unknown to me I wanted to meet them.

"So anyway, on to Caius. That guy scares the shit out of everyone here. He has a tendency to scowl and sneer at people so intensely that it totally kills their self esteem" laughed Denny.

I looked at her incredulously, raising a dark brow.

"I'm serious! I'm speaking from personal experience here! In Physical Ed I threw a ball which accidently hit him on the head, he turned around slowly and glared at me so intensely that I actually felt I should've started digging my own grave to save him the trouble of doing it himself"

I snorted, hoping never to be at the receiving end of his glare. however, I would never miss a chance for those sky-blue eyes to look at me, glare or no.

"Okay where was I. So Caius' dad is some rich Historian named Elias who specializes in Ancient Greece and Rome, his mom was a hotel manager called Liliana"

Was.

"She's dead?" I asked, suddenly feeling as sorry for Caius as I did for Jasper with what he had gone through for all those years.

Denny nodded before looking outside at a few birds walking across a picnic table. "Apparently Caius has been in and out of various juvie halls since he was six"

I nearly choked on my last spoonful of oats at the age I heard. "_six?_"

"Stacey told me she heard Dr Carpenter speak to Mr Doyle about his nature which was destructive and vindictive. He did a lot of bad things to other kids and animals but eventually he decided children and animals weren't enough anymore. I think you can guess where I'm heading with this…"

"His mom?" I asked shocked. Wondering just what would cause someone to kill their own flesh and flood.

"Uh-huh. Pushed her down a flight of stairs in their home causing her to break her neck during the fall"

I turned to look at the two boys again, noticing that Jasper's hand was resting on Caius' thigh. _Oh._

"And that's why I said it's best to stay away from them. They're _really _bad news from what I've heard"

I turned back to Denny, absentmindedly nodding at her. My thoughts swimming with the information I had just received. The logical side of me told me to just ignore their existence, complete my stay here and get back to my life. The other part of me (the one which had seemed to be ruling me lately) told me to fuck it all and try to get to know them. For what I didn't know, there was at least a hundred kids here that I could get to know. But truth be told I _wasn't _interested in anybody else. The moment I laid eyes on those two I felt a small pull? towards them – silly though it may seem – but I did.

I should have also been disgusted at the fact that one attempted to kill their parent while the other succeeded. But I wasn't. And again, I pushed thoughts on my lack of whatever it is you're supposed to feel when someone dies to the back of mind, locked away where I didn't have to deal with the person who was overshadowing the little girl I once was.

"Come on, classes will be starting soon. What subject you got first?"

I got up with my bowl and followed Denny to the plastic crates where the porridge bowls were being dumped in.

"Math, you?"

"Science, damn, and here I thought I'd have someone to chat with in class"

"Clarkson"

Denny and I turned to face a rather short male warden with jet black hair and a very large nose.

"Yes sir?"

"Doyle wants to see you in his office asap" with that the little man spun on his heel and marched out of the cafeteria. The wardens around here sure weren't a friendly bunch – that was for sure.

"Oh shit, this is about that assignment I forgot to do. Here take my bowl, I got some sucking up to do. See you later" I stood staring at Denny's back like an idiot before realizing I didn't know where the classrooms were.

"Shit" I hissed angrily, not wanting to be late for classes on my first day here.

"Having troubles darlin'?" I froze at hearing a rich and smooth voice laced with a southern twang coming from behind me.

_Don't speak Bella! It will all come out unintelligibly! You'll stutter and make a fool of yourself!_

"Uh" I replied as I turned around, my body a hair's breath away from that of Jasper Whitlock's, while Caius stood close by his side. _Way to go, doofus. _

The two of them smirked down at me, humour in their eyes at my 'intelligent' answer. I blinked before clearing my throat.

"I, uh don't know where the classrooms are" my voice came out pathetically shyly as I flushed seeing the pearly white smile Jasper gave me.

"Don't worry darlin', Jas and Cai are here to show you around. Where ya heading to first?"

"Math"

"What a coincidence, that's our first class too" commented Caius with mischief behind his aquamarine blue eyes, his voice was silky yet somehow harsh at the same time. I also noted he had a bit of a British lilt to his accent.

Jasper took the bowls from me and dumped them on the table next to us before he and Caius both held out their arms for me to hook mine in with.

"Shall we, miss…?" asked Jasper as I timidly looped my arms in with theirs.

"Bella, and you are?" I asked, already knowing exactly who they were.

"I'm Jasper, this here's Caius – but you already know that don't you?"

I flushed even more if that were possible. "How do you know?"

They said nothing in response and merely winked at me before the three of us left the cafeteria to where I assume the classrooms were.


End file.
